June 30, 2016 Smackdown results
The June 30, 2016 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which was taped on June 28, 2016 at the American Airlines Arena in Miami, Florida. Summary In SmackDown's opening contest, Cesaro, Alberto Del Rio, Sheamus and Apollo Crews — four Superstars with no love for each other — went to war in a furious Fatal 4-Way Match for an opportunity at Rusev’s United States Title. In the final moments of the epic free-for-all, Crews charged at Sheamus, sending both competitors crashing to the ringside floor. With both of them temporarily out of action, Del Rio attempted the Cross Armbreaker. But The Swiss Superman had enough presence of mind to reverse it and instead treat The Essence of Excellence to a Cesaro Swing, free of charge. This paved the way for Cesaro to lock in the Sharpshooter and make Del Rio tap out. But as the dust cleared, the Mexican Superstar opted to deliver a calculated post-match assault, hurling his victorious adversary into the steel steps and executed a double stomp off the ring apron. Following a post–Fatal 4-Way attack by Alberto Del Rio, Cesaro laid in excruciating pain with injured ribs. As he did, United States Champion Rusev seized the moment and challenged his new No. 1 contender to have their title match right there and then. Displaying incredible defiance in the face of the pain, The Swiss Superman answered the call. In spite of his absolutely Herculean effort, in the end, The Accolade proved to be too much for the injured Cesaro and he was forced to tap out. Rusev’s celebration soon would hit a brick wall, however, when he learned he will once again face Titus O’Neil for the United States Title on a special July 4th edition of Monday Night Raw. While a WWE Performance Center–trained NXT Billie Kay showed a tremendous amount of heart in her SmackDown debut, it was the powerful Dana Brooke who hurled her opponent to the canvas for the three-count. Clearly, the protégé of WWE Women’s Champion Charlotte means business. As The Miz fueling speculating as to where “Miz TV” will end up after the WWE Draft, WWE Champion Dean Ambrose barged in before being introduced and proceeded to chomp on his Miami-made Cuban sandwich. When The Lunatic Fringe decided to use his host’s designer suit jacket as a napkin for his meal, however, Maryse threw the garment over the titleholder’s head and opened the door for an irate Miz to kick him to the canvas. In a display of absolute dominance, Bray Wyatt’s monstrous disciples decimated two local competitors on SmackDown. But the WWE Tag Team Champions The New Day interrupted their victory. Although the titleholders’ attempted to mock their dark adversaries, their attempt was met with chilling laughter from Wyatt. The New Face of Fear proceeded to call out Xavier Woods about the apparent horror showing on his face. After Summer Rae chose to disrespect The Boss earlier in the evening, Sasha Banks made her tap out to the Bank Statement. Clearly, Banks is once again a huge threat to Charlottes WWE Women's Championship. For the first time-ever, Dean Ambrose competed on SmackDown as the WWE Champion in the Champion vs. Champion Match against Intercontinental Champion The Miz — thanks to an altercation between them earlier on “Miz TV.” It was an excruciating contest from start to finish, with both titleholders leaving it all out on the canvas. And after The Lunatic Fringe survived both the Figure-Four Leglock (with an injured leg) and the Skull-Crushing Finale, Miz went to the top rope one time too many. As a result, Ambrose took control and blasted The A-Lister with Dirty Deeds for the huge main event victory. Results ; ; *Cesaro defeated Alberto Del Rio, Sheamus & Apollo Crews in a Fatal 4-Way match to be the #1 Contender for the WWE United States Championship (9:15) *Rusev © (w/ Lana) defeated Cesaro by submission to retain the WWE United States Championship (6:14) *Dana Brooke defeated Billie Kay (2:51) *The Wyatt Family (Erick Rowan & Braun Strowman) (w/ Bray Wyatt) defeated Aaron Hale & Mike Duwaddy (0:50) *Sasha Banks defeated Summer Rae by submission (9:10) *Dean Ambrose defeated The Miz (w/ Maryse) (14:10) *Dark match: Dean Ambrose, Sami Zayn & Cesaro defeated The Wyatt Family (Bray Wyatt, Erick Rowan & Braun Strowman) Local wrestler: * Billie Kay (NXT) * Aaron Hale * Mike Duwaddy Trivia First episode Greg Hamilton served ring announcer on SmackDown, he was promoted to full-time announcer from July 26. Filled in for JoJo when she worked WWE's tour in Hawaii and when she filled in for Lilian Garcia on Raw during that same week. Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Cesaro vs. Alberto Del Rio vs. Sheamus vs. Apollo Crews 6-30-16 SD 1.jpg 6-30-16 SD 2.jpg 6-30-16 SD 3.jpg 6-30-16 SD 4.jpg 6-30-16 SD 5.jpg 6-30-16 SD 6.jpg Rusev vs. Cesaro 6-30-16 SD 7.jpg 6-30-16 SD 8.jpg 6-30-16 SD 9.jpg 6-30-16 SD 10.jpg 6-30-16 SD 11.jpg 6-30-16 SD 12.jpg Dana Brooke vs. Billie Kay 6-30-16 SD 13.jpg 6-30-16 SD 14.jpg 6-30-16 SD 15.jpg 6-30-16 SD 16.jpg 6-30-16 SD 17.jpg 6-30-16 SD 18.jpg Miz TV 6-30-16 SD 19.jpg 6-30-16 SD 20.jpg 6-30-16 SD 21.jpg 6-30-16 SD 22.jpg 6-30-16 SD 23.jpg 6-30-16 SD 24.jpg Erick Rowan & Braun Strowmann vs. Local Competitors 6-30-16 SD 25.jpg 6-30-16 SD 26.jpg 6-30-16 SD 27.jpg 6-30-16 SD 28.jpg 6-30-16 SD 29.jpg 6-30-16 SD 30.jpg Sasha Banks vs. Summer Rae 6-30-16 SD 31.jpg 6-30-16 SD 32.jpg 6-30-16 SD 33.jpg 6-30-16 SD 34.jpg 6-30-16 SD 35.jpg 6-30-16 SD 36.jpg Dean Ambrose vs. The Miz 6-30-16 SD 37.jpg 6-30-16 SD 38.jpg 6-30-16 SD 39.jpg 6-30-16 SD 40.jpg 6-30-16 SD 41.jpg 6-30-16 SD 42.jpg See also *Thursday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #880 at CAGEMATCH.net * WWE Smackdown #880 at WWE.com * Smackdown #880 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2016 television events